Silent Dragon
by zeltronica
Summary: In this story Ranma starts out in Jusenkyo gaining a mixed curse, ends up in a prison that is governed by the Jusenkyo Preservation Society, Upon being brought to a cell she shares with a mysterious girl. Genma decides to manipulate an Amazon bent on killing Ranma due to a Kiss of Death Ritual in order to help his son escape without getting his hands dirty. (Story is O.O.C. Alter)
1. Prologue

**~I do not own Ranma1/2, Inyuyasha or any of the characters within which belong to Rumiko Takahashi with the exception my own I add to the story.~**

**Story note:**

_This is an Alter-reality Ranma-kun-chan/Herb-chan story that first takes place at Jusenkyo will eventually end up in Nerima with the fiancées, Tendo's, Kuno's so forth.. however since this story will be O.O.C I will not guarantee all the canon event's will happen since I plan to change things up a bit, specially having Ranma with a mixed curse, and arriving not only with his father, but a companion as well._

_~Some character's may may be effected by certain event's which could cause them to act O.O.C.~_

_I hope everyone will enjoy this new piece of work I plan to have more soon, as well as my other stories. -Zeltronica_

* * *

**Silent Dragon**

By:Zeltronica

**Prologue:**

The Musk Dynasty was a rather secretive society who practiced martial art's based on animals, of course they took it to the extreme by taking select Animals they deemed would greatly improve their tribe plunging them into spring of drowned girl at Jusenkyo and locking them with the ladle of preservation and then fornicating with them to produce children.

Of course this method went on for many centuries on up until Herb was born of whom was one of the last children to be brought into the world in such a way since it was slowly making the tribe extinct since compatibility with the opposite sex was getting fewer and fewer thus not as many son's were born into the tribe.

Herb being of dragon decent due to his mother was a dragon caste into the spring of drowned girl and locked in that form by the ladle of preservation. The young prince would grow up only knowing his father who was also of dragon decent because his Mother died in childbirth which was for the best since all men are taken from their mothers at birth to be trained into elite martial artists who would spend most their time studying the arts, eventually becoming masters of Chi.

Seven years prior to Ranma arriving at Jusenkyo a seven-year old boy was preparing for what was to be his greatest event and would have went down as one of his greatest achievement which was held once a year for all boys ages seven to sixteen called the Great Hunt which was a tradition practiced by his people for centuries, this boy was the soul heir to his Dynasty his name is Herb or to those under him Prince Herb of the Musk Dynasty.

The courtyard was abuzz as participants were preparing for the hunt checking their combat leathers, and the weapons for which they would use ranging from daggers to bows, a young king looking to be in his thirties was knelt by a young child both had similar looks though their eye color didn't match his was an emerald-green and the child's was that of amber, he slowly tightened the straps to his son's chest armor.

Herb now dressed in a white silk shirt, red sash, with silk pants and a leather breastplate, on his feet a pair of red kung fu slippers, his hair done in its traditional style, short white bangs hung over his forehead, while long blue bangs framed his face, blue hair crowned the top of his head, while his mane was cotton candy pink, a gold ornamental comb decorated his hair.

"Will Lime and Mint be accompanying me father?" the young prince asked, as he looked around not seeing them anywhere in the crowed.

After making a few last-minute touches the king secured Herb's armor. "No I am sorry, but they had to go on a very important mission for me.. your uncle Peppermint will go with you however."

"Couldn't you go with me instead Father? Uncle is mean." Herb questioned since he was not at all fond of his father's brother.

The king chuckled at his son's words, raising his right hand ruffling his hair. "Don't think to badly of your Uncle he cares for you just as much as I do." he paused a moment giving his son a look over of who's gaze had fallen to the ground. "As much as I want to go with you on your first hunt my son I can't show favoritism since it's my job to judge the contest."

"You must be the King and your son the dragon prince!" exclaimed an excited brown haired boy who was dressed in commoners clothing and a human fox hybrid, of whom now had the attention of both father and son.

Herb scanned the boy who had just spoken not recognizing him. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I am Basel I used to train at the academy that is until my father pulled me out for some reason or another." Basel answered, not once did his excited expression falter.

Herb considered this new information now able to place a face with the name. "You usually were in the last row the runt of the litter is what everyone called you. Why did your father pull you out of training?"

"I don't really know.. it was for the best I wouldn't have made the cut that's what my father had said." Basel quickly replied.

Herb's father looked the boy over. "Does your father have a name boy?"

"His name is Strawberry my Lord." the hybrid fox quickly answered.

The king scrutinized the boy. "Are you any good at tracking by chance?"

"I don't claim to be an expert at tracking, but before my father pulled me from the academy I was training to become a scout." Basel answered, while looking too the elder.

The king looked to his son. "You said you wanted a tracker this boy might be of use?"

"He isn't a wolf hybrid like Mint, but he might do the job." Herb said with a casual nod of his head.

The king then looked to Basel. "Go get some gear if you prove yourself I may sponsor you back into the academy myself."

Basel started to run off into the crowed stopping to give the king a proper salute, before shouting Yahoo and heading for his nearby hut.

"He seems to be a hyper sort wouldn't you agree my son?" The king questioned, while watching Basel vanish into the crowed.

Herb gave a nod, while noticing his uncle had finally showed up with four rugged looking royal guards all of which were of dragon decent. "Uncle I don't want them coming along they will scare the prey away."

"These guards are only here to protect you Herb the wilderness is a rough place full of Amazons and bandits who would love to get their hands on you." Peppermint countered his nephew, as he and his men came to a stop.

Herb looked to his father. "Father can you tell my uncle to send his men away I will only have him go with me."

"Brother I am sure you can protect him just fine without these guards.. besides we are at peace with the Amazons and bandits rarely come into our lands these days." the king told his brother who also served as his right hand man and the general of the royal guard.

Peppermint looked to his brother. "The Amazons peaceful with us is a laugh Brother.. they lay in wait for a chance to see our destruction would you believe they are above kidnapping your son?" he countered adamantly.

"You are far to traditional Brother your concerns in this matter are not warranted." the king admonished while waving the guards off himself since his brother wasn't in a hurry to give the order.

Peppermint sighed to himself begrudgingly. "Fine Brother have it your way.. but for the record I say it's a bad idea to let the your heir out into the wilderness without adequate protection."

"When I was young I participated in this hunt with only a tracker and ran into no such issues and we were at at high tensions with the Phoenix and the Amazons when the dragon taps was stolen from us."

Herb watched both his father and uncle argue back and forth, observing Basel had returned dressed in some leather armor, a dagger at his side, and a bow as well with a bundle of arrows, on his back was a pack with supplies. _'He comes prepared.. interesting for a commoner who isn't cut out for military service.'_

"Sorry I hurried as fast as I could." Basel called to the dragon prince, as an older hybrid who looked much like Basel, but with green hair also approached them.

The gentleman looked between the king and the young heir to the throne. "I could hardly believe it when Basel said he would be serving as your tracker my Lord." addressing Herb.

Herb gave a casual nod, while his father stopped arguing with his brother looking to the new comer. "So your young Basel's father Strawberry is it?"

"Yes that is me my king." the boy's father replied, giving a respecting bow.

The king regarded the man with a blank expression. "Why is it you pulled your son from the academy?"

"I-I well I felt he wasn't up to snuff after all he has an illness which would be a detriment to the military." Strawberry carefully lied.

The King then looked to Basel then back to the boy's father. "He looks healthy enough to me he might be small, but I am sure he is just fine for military service."

"I agree and it is village law every able-bodied male trains in the academy and eventually serves in the military in one fashion or another.. by lying you are committing an intolerable offense." Peppermint quickly added giving the Basel's father a piercing look.

Strawberry gulped at the high general's words. "Please I.. he's all I got.. I served in the tribal wars all my brothers died protecting our tribe from Saffron and the Amazons"

"We all served in that war under my father your brothers died hero's and not to allow your son to serve his people you are spitting on the values they held dear I should have you executed." the King snapped harshly.

Basel then spoke up in defense of his father. "Please my Lord don't kill my father."

The king continued to glare at the cowering father, while peppermint waited for the inevitable order, placing his hand on the hilt of his scimitar. _'Finally my brother isn't being so soft.' _he thought.

"Run home before you ruin the hunt." Herb called to the older fox hybrid, of which the man gave a quick bow before running away with his tail between his legs.

Peppermint watched the cowering man leave. "Herb it's not proper protocol to give orders for your father." he chided.

"No it's fine Brother he's my heir he will be giving orders sooner or later it's about time he starts learning and receiving more responsibility." The king stated, before heading to the front of the gates, a crowed gathering.

Basel looked too the prince. "Thank you my lord.. for sparing my father."

"It's no problem." Herb replied, turning his head in the direction his father was headed. "Father I promise I'll bring home the biggest tiger you have ever seen!" he shouted with confidence.

Peppermint chucked at his nephews words. "You sure you can take on a tiger your a little pint sized rascal wouldn't you be more suited for rabbits?" he jeered.

"Speak for yourself Uncle.. I caught a bobcat with my bare hands during training." Herb boasted, while doing a last minute check of his equipment.

Peppermint shook his head at his nephew. "You seem to be forgetting you only caught that bobcat because Mint managed to stun it before it even reached you. If he hadn't have I believe your father would be siring another heir."

Basel watched the exchange before adding his two cents. "I think I remember that.. but the thing is how did a bobcat even get there without any of the soldiers spotting it?" he questioned as it was a mystery he had been curious about.

"I had been curious about that as well.. even father said it shouldn't have happened and my guards had all been called away due to a disturbance it was luck Mint somehow didn't receive the orders or he wouldn't have been there either." Herb said as he had suspected something was amiss that day.

Peppermint sighed to himself. "We will never know what truly happened that day after all I hadn't given the order as you know I was right there with you." he defended.

"True you was there Uncle. Ah forget it its old news anyways lets just enjoy the hunt.. I'll bet you a hundred gold that I catch that tiger." Herb challenged, while looking to his uncle.

Peppermint grinned. "Your on I'll bet two hundred all you bring home is rabbits."

"Since your family don't you share the treasury so wouldn't that be like betting nothing at all?" Basel pointed out, looking between both members of the royal family.

Both Peppermint and his nephew looked to the fox hybrid. "He's got a point." they both agreed in unison.

As time drug on Herb's father began a rather long drawn out speech of which once finished the crowds of onlookers cheered, and the participants of the great hunt set off out of the gates and into destiny all with the goal to capture the strongest prey possible and bring it back to the village dead or alive though alive was preferred.

As the day drug on into mid-day, clouds began to gather in the sky forming an overcast, and the wind went from fair to moderate, the summer heat seeming to lesson. Herb followed a trail deeper into the forest that headed south of his village, Basel and Peppermint bringing up the rear. After some time had passed the group stopped to take a break.

"How far are we going my Lord?" Basel questioned, while looking to the dragon prince who was studying a map.

Herb looked to his companion. "I want a tiger and well one of my fathers advisers said the best place to find them is near Jusenkyo valley."

"That's a two day walk from here.. and nearly in Amazon territory." Peppermint warned, while looking to his brother's son.

Herb looked to the older man heedless of the concern in his uncle's voice. "I ain't scared of these Amazon demons I will get my tiger.. if braving the Amazons accomplishes this then it will go along way in bringing me great honor and glory."

"Your only seven years old your being foolish do you really think you could take on a full-grown Amazon?" Peppermint questioned trying to put sense into the dragon prince.

Herb gave his uncle a fierce look. "I never said I would take one on. That is why I have you here with me isn't it to fend off such demons if need be Uncle?"

_'Arrogant brat.'_ Peppermint thought before begrudgingly acknowledging his nephews words. "Yea that's why I am here." he said trying to mask his dislike for his nephew.

"My father says the Amazons are the worst kind of demons he says they skinned my uncles alive and made them into clothing." Basel said without realizing he had spoken his thoughts.

Peppermint nodded to the youngster. "Your father was telling the truth.. they did the same with my wife.. and they won't hesitate to do the same to you Herb if they manage to get a hold of you." he said with a hint of sadness to his tone as he remembered his wife.

"Father never said anything like that about the Amazons he said they were formidable warriors not barbarians." Herb stated simply, while looking to his companions.

Peppermint sighed for what seemed the thousandth time that day. "Your father is too soft to see them for who they are. Demons who should be purged from these lands.. The land Jusendo, Jusenkyo it all belonged to us.. we nearly conquered all of China but then your grand father made bad decisions which caused us to lose it all in a matter of days.. It would have better had we been destroyed, but no your father had to concede to peace talks shortly after our father had been slain."

"My father isn't soft Uncle!" Herb shouted in anger, since he hated when anyone accused his father of being remotely weak.

Peppermint glared at his nephew. "You can say that now, but had you been there on that day to see your grandfather stuck like a stuffed pig placed on a spear in front of the palace gates you wouldn't be thinking that way.. your Father should have sought their destruction!" he growled

Herb glowered at his uncle fiercely, before getting up and walking away.

"Where you going Boy?" Peppermint called, watching his nephew sit down by a rather large boulder.

Herb didn't answer, instead he sighed to himself. _'I hate him.. why couldn't I been accompanied by Mint and Lime they never speak badly of my father.' _he thought in angst."why does Father allow him to say such things?" he muttered under his breath, since this wasn't the first time his uncle had said ugly things about his father.

Peppermint laid back against the rather large tree that was behind him. _'Soon you won't be my problem anymore.. and your father's throne will be mine.'_ he thought, a wicked grin crossing his lips.

"So was it hard to become a general?" Basel questioned the older man, turning his attention somehow missing the smirk that disappeared from Peppermints lips.

Peppermint looked to the young fox hybrid. "You ask too many questions why don't you go pester my nephew."

"..." Basel frowned, standing up and walking over to where Herb was now sitting taking a seat. "Has your uncle always been a jerk?"

Herb gave a nod, while continuing to scan over the map. "Yea.. look Basel I rather not talk about him at the moment." he simply stated, upon considering his quarry "Say you do know what it is we are searching for?"

"Yea a tiger its orange, white, and has black stripes and is one of the largest of the cat species." Basel quickly replied, while looking to the map in the dragon prince's hands.

Herb's features formed into a pleased expression. "Good so when we arrive at our hunting grounds you should be able to track them."

"So long as I can find a paw print I believe I can track it." Basel quickly said, while watching Herb stand up, of which he did the same.

Herb looked to his uncle. "Uncle lets go we are almost there with any luck we will be there by nightfall."

"No rest for the wicked." Peppermint muttered under his breath, standing up then following after the two young boys deeper into Amazon lands.

As the day wore the trio covered more ground sure enough arriving at the place Herb had chosen, soon night would encroach upon them, they quickly setup camp, the sounds wind rustling the leaves of the nearby trees, thunder sounded in the distance as it always did around this area they were deep in the heart of Jusenkyo valley just another four miles from the ancient training grounds of Jusenkyo of which was the sight of many sorrows of individuals ranging from human,Animal, demons and much more who had drowned in the many springs where a bamboo pole stood erect at their center's.

Basel looked about their camp site, while peppermint placed some logs on the fire they had set up at the center of their camp, Herb sat nearby sharpening his hunting knife.

"U'm my Lord what is it you wish me to do now?" the young fox hybrid questioned, while giving the prince his attention.

Herb didn't look to whom had just spoken to him. "Go ahead and get some rest we have a long day tomorrow."

"You should do the same boy your no older than young Basel there." Peppermint reminded, as he finished what he was doing taking a seat on a nearby rock.

Herb gave a nod. "You have a point you get first watch Uncle." he said putting his knife away, and retiring to his tent.

After four hours went by Peppermint continue to sit staring into the fire, turning his gaze to the sleeping prince, then turned his attention to some people who appeared out of the darkness of whom were dressed in Chinese military uniforms.

"So you kept your word then is that the Prince?" a chubby gentleman with a captains rank questioned in a whisper, looking to the sleeping boy.

Peppermint gave an affirming nod. "You will remember our agreement?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes the agreement will be honored. Kenny grab the boys.

Kenny chuckled, as he walked over to the tent grabbing hold of Herb and Basel yanking them out of their tent, of which they both woke with a start. "Wake up brats."

"Whaa?" Herb let out still groggy from sleep, his sight focused in on the hand that was now wrapped around his wrist so tightly it caused him to wince in pain.

Basel struggled against Kenny's grasp. "Let go of me!" he shouted kicking the large man in the chin causing a howl of pain to erupt of which he let the fox hybrid go who ran from him only to be gathered up into the grasp of one of the nearby soldiers who quickly went to tieing his wrists together.

"Uncle help me!" Herb called, while trying to wrench his arm out of the larger man's grasp, of whom went about tieing his wrists together as well.

Peppermint didn't answer instead he stood there watching as his Nephew was being bound, his thoughts elsewhere at the moment as he was thinking of the day he would rule the Musk.

The following day it was now raining, the group marched further into Jusenkyo valley, as Herb walked his wrists bound, he looked to his left observing the cursed springs his father had once told him about. _'Why are we coming here?' _he wondered, his comrade Basel stayed silent the entire trip, his eye's cast to the dirt trail they were following.

Peppermint was no longer with the group instead heading for Musk lands preparing an explanation to excuse why he wasn't returning with his brother's son.

"When my father learns of your trespass he will come and slaughter all of you." Herb said aloud of which the group chuckled at him which only served to annoy him.

The captain looked to the young dragon prince. "We are counting on him coming for you boy.. Now keep quiet we have just a bit further, look to your left the cursed training ground Jusenkyo your first step towards destiny." he called in a menacing tone.

**One week later**

The Musk war room was a rather large room, with a table that sat at as the focal point which displayed a strategical map of Jusenkyo valley, markers displaying the position of the three ethnic groups who shared the valley, this room was occupied by several people all dressed in traditional Musk combat leathers most of which were high-ranking officials, the King, his General and Brother Peppermint, and a human hybrid tiger known as Lime.

Spice stood in his war room looking over a scroll that had been sent to him by people claiming to be apart of the Jusenkyo Preservation society, he growled as he read the note.

[King Spice:

As your aware we have your heir if you ever wish to see him back safely in your arms then you will personally bring the ladle of preservation to Jusenkyo where we will make a trade your son for the ladle. If you ignore this letter we will execute him come next week.]

"This smells of a trap Brother you shouldn't go send me instead after all it's my fault he was captured to begin with if I hadn't left to catch some fish at the nearby river this would never have happened." Peppermint offered in a falsetto display of sincerity.

Spice glared at his brother, as he crumpled the letter in his right fist. "No I will go he is my son and I will handle this." he stated coldly, turning his attention to the human hybrid tiger who was standing nearby. "Lime gather my guard I will leave immediately."

"Yes master." Lime called, as he quickly left the war room.

"Brother listen to yourself your grief is blinding you.. this is most lik-" Peppermint argued being cut off as his brother caught him with a right cross sending him tumbling to the floor.

Spice glared coldly at his brother. "I am going and you will not stop me." he growled through gritted teeth, as he turned to leave the war room, the nearby generals watched on as their king disappeared into the hall.

The situation was personal for Spice since he had a gut feeling trouble would happen if he had sent his sons retainers away, he was very suspicious of his brother, but how do you accuse family of treachery specially one who had been so loyal in the past.

"Will Lime and I be coming with you Master?" came Mint's voice, of whom was a human wolf hybrid with raven hair.

Spice looked to his son's retainer shaking his head. "No that will not be necessary.. However I have a mission for you both to undertake should I not return.

"We will gladly take up any mission you give just give the order." Mint said, while looking to his master expectantly.

Spice smiled inwardly as Mint was very Loyal to his family and had served him for many years now, he then went on to relaying Mint's mission to him in a hushed whisper.

The following day around one in the evening Spice arrived at the cursed springs with his entourage, a pail latched to his belt, the ladle of preservation sat dipped in its enchanted waters, not far from them a group of people who were armed with modern weaponry, and dressed in the fashion of the Beijing military.

"I see you made haste to get here your highness." the chubby captain called out, Kenny stood nearby sword at the ready, his left hand grasp Herb stood bound and gagged.

Spice eyed his son noticing something off about his appearance. "I brought what you asked for now where is my son if you think I will trade for a fake you got another thing coming."

"Oh I didn't bring a fake do you not recognize your own daughter when you see her?" The captain called in a mocking tone, of which caused the Musk king to give him a fierce glare.

Spice growled his fury building. "Herb my.. my son? What have you done you bastard. Attack!"

The royal guard was quick to respond charging the soldiers, as a hail of gunfire erupted cutting them down, Spice however made it past the barrage getting nicked in the shoulder.

Throwing Herb to the ground, Kenny brought his sword to bare in defense of his captain of whom the enraged musk king was rushing towards at break neck speeds.

Spice charged his right arm with energy, of which he used it as if a sword, clashing against Kenny's blade causing it to crack under the force.

"You gotta get past me to kill the Captain!" Kenny shouted, his feet digging a rut in the dirt as his opponent continued forward despite his effort.

While Spice was busy fighting with the swords man, a soldier came from behind stabbing a blade deep into the right side of the king's ribcage, giving it a twist.

Herb watched on as her father fell to the ground, the light in his eye's dimming, the captain laughed as he took the ladle and pail in hand, then walked over to her of which she felt a cold splash as he doused her with its contents. "Father!" she cried however the gag muffled it to a point her words were beyond comprehension, tears forming in her eye's.

**Three years later**

Herb now ten years old paced back and forth in an eight by eight cell that was sparsely furnished with only a bunk style bed, a sink, and a room with a shower, and a small hole for bodily functions, dressed in a pink peasant dress, her hair still dressed in classic fashion.

Turning her attention from the granite floor to her left she noted the guard who sat outside her cell was now sound asleep. Slowly walking over to the bars of her cell she looked to the guard, then gave the rest of the hall a cursory glance. _'I can't let those monsters abuse the ladle.'_ she thought to herself remembering all the various woman she had met who had once been boys much like herself and now were doomed for the rest of their lives to stay in their cursed forms, charging chi energy into her left arm she quickly made two cuts at which she quickly caught the newly freed bars with her right hand so they wouldn't make a racket quickly laying them on the granite floor, she then slipped out through the bars and into the corridor.

"That was easy now just need to get the keys." Herb whispered to herself, as she slowly approached the guard, reaching for the keys which were attached to the mans belt she carefully unhooked them, then headed in the direction she remembered her father's killer kept his office.

After sneaking past countless guards, somehow going undetectable on the cameras that watched the halls, she had finally arrived at the captain's office, her blood ran cold as a memory of her first time in the office came to mind, she quickly squashed the vision that tried to surface of which threatened to cause her to become depressed.

_'I can't fall apart now!'_ Herb chided herself, as she quickly tried the knob finding it unlocked, upon entering she noticed an old metal desk with papers strewn across its surface, and old rotary phone sat to the right, book shelves lined the back wall, of which she saw the item she sought, quickly making her way over she quickly took the ladle and pail in hand, then her attention was called to voices nearby one of which sounded like the captain.

"Dammit." she whispered quickly looking around wildly noticing a window that was open running over to it she quickly leaped out of it, however had she looked she'd noticed it was a straight drop which landed her in a river that washed her down stream away from the prison for nearly a mile.

Later that day Herb quickly found an old-looking temple, running inside she looked around finding an old tomb, she pushed the lid open observing a corpse inside, placing the ladle and pale inside, she then went to the other side pushing the stone lid back into place, then she turned exhausted sitting down next to the tomb, the barking of dogs could be heard in the distance reminding the dragon princess she hadn't much time.

Standing up Herb started to head for the entrance of the temple her tired legs reminded her she hadn't much time before her captors would catch up. Making haste out of the temple she quickly made a dash down an old winding trail, she rasped for breath as she finally collapsed to the ground, her legs wouldn't carry her any further.


	2. Twice Cursed

**Author Note: yea I did some editing on this chapter, and well wrote out a prologue which replaced chapter 1 if your interested in reading any of the changes.**

* * *

**S-D Ch:1**

**Twice Cursed****...**

The sky above the Chinese Bayankala Mountain range located South on Mount Kensei in the Qinghai Province was mostly clear with scattered clouds. The day was fast approaching noon when the sun was just reaching its peak. Mild forests were located all around the surrounding mountain pass. Currently traveling one of the many mountain trails was a balding gentleman wearing a white gi with a black belt and on his head sat a gray bandanna. He wore cheaply made glasses over his steel gray eyes along with a backpack with a bedroll strapped under it. At his side walked a young man with raven black hair tied back in a pigtail with steel gray eyes. He was dressed in a similar attire with a white belt and also carrying a brown travel pack with a bedroll strapped under it..

"Ranma you must be prepared for anything as any location can turn into a battlefield at any passing moment." The older gentleman told his son, as he lead the way up the winding trail.

Ranma looked at his surroundings and noted some birds sitting in a rather large tree. "Yea I get it Pop's you don't gotta repeat yourself ya know.. I mean I am fourteen I am not a kid anymore." he called as he kept up with his father who was just rounding another bend.

"So you are prepared then for the training grounds when we arrive." The older gentleman called back over his shoulder.

Ranma gave a confident smirk while looking at his father'sback. "I am Always ready Pop's. Anytime. Anywhere. Besides this place you call Jusenkyo doesn't sound so scary I could probably tackle it in my sleep."

"We shall see boy.. we shall see." The gentleman said with pride while continuing his forward momentum.

Half an hour later the father and son had finally reached the Jusenkyo valley where the older gentleman looked down at the springs and saw a great many pools of crystal clear water with bamboo poles sticking up from the middle of their liquid contents. A small rickety hut sat at the far western side of the springs

"Finally we have arrived let's go!"

"Right behind you Pop's" Ranma called while trailing after his father as they rushed towards the springs. After dropping their packs and leaping up onto their perspective perches with one foot atop the bamboo poles and the other leg cocked like some type of strange wading birds above the springs.

The older gentleman looked at his son with a serious look, while taking on a striking stance. "Be prepared Ranma I will not go easy on you!"

"Well that's just the way I like it!" Ranma exclaimed, as he took on a stance of his own which was geared for aerial combat which was one of the many trademarks of the school he had trained in for nearly all his life since the age of five.

Both opponents squared off and leapt off their perspective perches to battle it out in mid-air to then quickly break it off as they again took their places atop a new set of bamboo poles. They continued this without hesitation or rest for another twenty minutes as they trade a flurry of blows back and forth. Suddenly an older man whose pudgy build filled out his overstretched tan Chinese military uniform hurried down to the springs and started loudly addressing the duo.

"Sirs! What are you doing? Get down from there! Very bad if you fall in springs!" The guide called out to the father and son.

Both Ranma and his father again leaped up into the air to battle it out headless of the new comer. At that moment, the raven haired boy struck his father in the face with his right foot sending the older gentleman splashing down into one of the springs while landing on another bamboo pole. Looking down in to the spring his father had just splashed down in, he watched as the water rippled out in circular rings from the epicenter of the splash.

"Yo Pops, you done already...Pops?" Ranma called out as he flipped his pigtail over his right shoulder while keeping an eye on the spring. Suddenly the spring appeared to erupt as something black and white leaped out and perched on a nearby bamboo pole. "Whoa what the heck is that!" he cried pointing at the rather overgrown panda.

The guide looked up at the young man, retrieved a set of cards and momentarily flipped through them before reading off the information. "That would be Shonmaonichuan or spring of drowned panda; there very tragic story of panda who drowned there one thousand year ago.. Now whoever fall in spring now take body of panda." he informed as the panda leaped off its perch to strike at the bewildered boy who tried to deflect it but instead ended up splashing down into the spring below.

"Oh too bad, you fall in Maonichuan or spring of drowned cat-." The guide was cut off as as a high pitched yowl interrupted him when a frantic red-furred cat leaped out of the water only to splash down into the adjacent spring nearby as water splashed upward sending ripples along its surface while the airborne liquid came back down as a small shower. The guide then looked at the spring wide eyed. "Oh No young sir... you mix curse you just fall in Nyannichuan or spring of downed girl there very tragic story of girl who drowned there two thousand year ago. Now whoever fall in spring take body of young girl." he explained as a young red-haired girl finally surfaced sputtering, atop her head among her bright red hair were two black cat ears with white tips, her eyes were now a deep blue with cat like pupils and as she opened her mouth in a hiss she revealed rather sharp fangs. Ranma squinted her eyes closed and gulped with faint awareness of the horror that had befell her as she reached down and grabbed for her gi only to find bare skin. After opening her eyes and looking down, she noted two soft round orbs where once was a chiseled muscular chest and then let out a high pitched scream.

"You see young sir you young N-."

"I don't wish to hear anymore." Ranma interrupted as she growled through gritted teeth, crossed her arms over her now feminine chest and gave the guide a glare with the promise of death in it if he didn't shut up since she really didn't wish to hear anything that had anything at all to do with any of the furry bane's of her existence.

The rather large panda leaped down from its perch and landed on the ground near the guide. Its glasses hung off the left side of its head by one ear as it turned it's eyes towards the pool adjoining the one his son was currently in and noted the white gi floating on its minutes had passed since the guide lead both Genma-panda and his son turned daughter Ranma too the guides hut. From a distance the structure looked old and rickety, however upon closer inspection the shack looked rather well maintained. The porch had a sturdy railing that ran its length along with an old rocking chair that sat near the door which was made from several bamboo poles that had been tied together. The inside comprised of a master bedroom, a small room that sat next to it where the guide's daughter slept and a small kitchen area that shared space with the main living area. Ranma, still in cursed form, sat on the floor wearing nothing but a bath towel. Her legs were crossed as a black tail with a white tip swished back and forth as she pressed her balled up fists on the wood floor. Her new cat ears were twitching slightly in irritation as she glared at her old man who was currently in panda form. The guide stood not far away by an old fireplace where he was hanging a teakettle over the currently burning fire. Once he was finished he took a seat on the wooden chair across from his guests.

"I don't suppose there is a way we can change back is there?" Ranma asked through gritted fangs while maintaining her icy glare on the panda.

The guide retrieved a silver tobacco pipe from the nearby book shelf and took a lighter from his right breast pocket, placed the pipe in his mouth and then lit flame to its contents while taking slight puffs. Once finished he looked at the newly christened neko-girl exhaled some smoke. "Of course young sir the curse can be reversed temporarily with hot water, however when splashed again with cold water you will revert back to girl."

_'I am so gonna kill my old man for this.' _Ranma thought begrudgingly as she pushed her temper down. "Well that's good I guess." she noted in a downcast tone as she reached up and rubbed the side of her head and noted the absence of something she had taken for granted. _'My ear__;__ it's gone?' _she questioned to herself as she reached up to feel the right side of her head and noted that her other ear was also missing. Turning sharply she quickly found her eyes covered via a furry arm attached to her father who grunted something that she couldn't understand. "Dammit Pops, get your damn wet furry arm off my face!"

"I think young sir it best you don't look in mirror." the guide noted reading a sign the panda was holding up he had somehow manifested from nothing that read; [He has a phobia of cats, not a good idea to see himself in Mirror.]

Upon consideration of his job "Can I get your names for the guest book please?" the guide requested in a kind tone as he retrieved a black book and a pen seemingly out of nowhere.

After getting her father's arm off her face, Ranma looked at the guide and then quickly looked at the floor. "I am Ranma, that is Saotome Ranma and this good for nothing dumb panda is my father, Saotome Genma." she explained, while Genma-panda growled out a retort that neither the guide nor the red-head could understand.

Genma-panda glared at his neo-daughter. _'Calls me good for nothing.. he should have been paying attention and just maybe he wouldn't be cursed.'_ he thought while noting the ears atop his son's, now currently daughter's head as he shivered slightly. _'I better not let Ranma near any mirrors.'_ he noted to himself.

**Ran-**_**Ma**_** I Kill!**

Four days had passed since the day both Ranma and his father became cursed and now they found themselves on the run down a long winding dirt trail while being followed by a pack of Amazon hunters with a lavender haired Amazon dressed in her tribe's combat leathers leading the group as they chased after their prey. Thunder cracked and signaled an end to a rather sunny week, rain started to pour down from the heavens on the land below and the wind quickly picked up as the storm brewed with fury.

"Dammit Pops what the heck were you thinking eating that Shampoo girl's food!" Ranma shouted over the roar of the storm and the screaming of the Amazon hunting party. Her hair and clothes were now soaked, her ears perked forward on her head alert to any danger, rain water dripped down her face and she was covered in mud as it splattered up from the trail as they ran.

Genma-panda was also drenched in rain and scattered mud browned his white fur as he ran side by side with his offspring, he retrieved a sign from seemingly nowhere and whacked his child on the side of her head that read; [What was I thinking.. you seem to forget that you had no problem digging into that girl's feast either and it was you who decided to challenge her for the championship! Which I commend you on son, you made your father proud!]

"Get down!" Ranma cried as she and her father ducked as a hail of arrows that whizzed through the air above them to closely embed themselves into the mud and the surrounding foliage. Both martial artists let out a sigh of relief out as they continued their attempt to evade the advancing hunting party.

"Don't let them escape!" Came Xian-Pu's order to her sisters in her people's native tongue as she sprinted ahead of the group and readied her bandorai for an attack on her main target. _'No outsider __makes__ a fool of me!'_ she thought heatedly.

_'Dammit that girl is persistent!'_ Ranma noted while continuing her forward sprint and then dodging to the left as a mace like weapon fell swiftly in to the space she once occupied as she flipped around to catch her attacker in the ribs with her right foot that sent the lavender haired girl into a nearby puddle before speeding on ahead. "Your gonna have to try harder than that if your gonna get me China doll!" she taunted as her lips formed a confident fang toothed smirk.

Xian-Pu growled to herself. "Ran-_Ma I _kill!" she called out hatefully while wasting no time getting to her feet and rushing to catch up to the fleeing bane of her existence.

Ranma swiftly eyed her surroundings while looking for any means of evading her pursuers. _'I swear__,__ why do I always get caught up in his stupidity.' _she thought begrudgingly as she continued her forward momentum while turning a fierce glare towards her panda bear of a father.

The red-head noticed a familiar sign that read: Jusenkyo with the rest in Mandarin 1 mile. _'Dammit __we're__ running in circles.. okay then that girl leaves me no choice!' _"Dammit! Follow me you savage girl!" She called out in her native tongue while daring a look over her shoulder and sticking her tongue out at Xian-Pu while reaching up with her right hand to pull her lower right eyelid down.

Genma-panda watched on as his part-time daughter zoomed ahead and Xian-pu rushed past him in a blur of blue and yellow as they charged onward towards Jusenkyo. _'Where are you going Ranma?' _he thought while producing a new sign to no avail as there was no one to read it : Wait for me! where are you going Boy!?

Ranma continued to sprint ahead while noting Xian Pu was now in step with her with a short sword gripped in her right hand, gritting her teeth she pushed on faster however the lavender haired girl kept pace.

"You Die!" Xian Pu called out while lashing at the red-head with the short sword that the neko-girl quickly ducked it, pivoted momentarily on her left foot and slammed her right leg into the taller girl's ribcage which caused a screech of pain to erupt from the Amazon.

Ranma pushed on ahead taking advantage of her pursuer's situation. "Keep following me China Doll we're almost there!" she exclaimed with a sense of mirth.

Pursuing the red-head Xian Pu retrieved three throwing daggers from her belt and sent them hurtling towards their intended target who dodged them while catching one mid air and tossing it back for her to dodge. _'EEWW she making me so frustrated- Finally I will have my revenge!'_ the huntress thought excitedly causing her current frown to quickly form into a confident smirk while noting a ridge line indicating the red-head would soon have nowhere else to go and she could finally finish her kiss of death ritual.

"Just a little further bitch!" Ranma taunted as the familiar ridge line indicating the thousand pool valley was ahead. _'I don't wish to kill her or her friend's but I ain't ready to die yet either.. I ain't ready for that!' _she thought adamantly. She was trained to fight any sort of foe drawing the line at killing an opponent as it was the code she lived by, however should her life or the life of someone she cares for be threatened she wouldn't hesitate to kill if necessary.

Ranma led her pursuers up to the edge of the cliff where she quickly drove along the ridge in another direction. Most of the hunting party tried to stop however they instead crashed into one another to plunge off the ridge and crash down by one of the many springs. Surprisingly none of them plunged into the cursed waters. Genma tried to also stop however he too went over but managed to get a furry paw on the ridge's edge to pull himself back up.

"We did it Pop's we escaped those savage girl's!" Ranma called to her father in an excited voice as the faint moans of her pursuers could be heard below she quickly turned towards the sound of someone clearing their throat and saw Xian-pu standing atop a nearby bolder wielding two short swords with red tassels connected to their hilts. "Heh Hello there..." the martial artist called lightly taking two steps back towards the ridge line.

With a quick flourish Genma-Panda pulled another sign from nowhere that read: 'C'mon Boy, you can beat her! I didn't train you to be a girl!' as he watched a furious battle erupt as Xian-pu charged at his son with inhuman speed as she snapped a cut at his son's head and his son, turned daughter, dodged and weaved around the blade as it struck out at her like a striking cobra as she returned fire against the larger girl with her fists and her feet.

Xian-Pu took a swipe at Ranma with her left hand blade to have it knocked out of her grip via a swift kick from the pigtailed girl. Wasting no time she swung with her right hand blade to be countered when Ranma, who was now prone on her back with gritted teeth, caught it between the palms of her hands.

"Now you die!" Xian Pu called out in her native tongue while pressing the blade downward with her full weight until the tip was barely touching her target's skin and started a crimson trickle of blood.

Straining to keep from being impaled Ranma felt the sting of the blade's tip as it cut into her, with sweat beading her forehead and gritted teeth she brought her knees up against the larger girl's abdomen, lifted with her calves and sent the furious girl flying up and over the ridge to plunge into one of the many cursed springs below with a large splash.

_'That's my boy!' _Genma-panda thought beaming with pride at his son who was still lying on her back and rasping for breath.

Down below in the spring that Xian-pu had fallen into, a short haired pink and purple furred feline pulled itself out of the cursed water , let out a soft mewing sound and fell exhausted onto the bank while a set of battle armor sank to the bottom of the pool.

For the rest of the year till his fifteenth birthday, Ranma spent most of his time as a female due to a shortage of hot water while learning new techniques to improve his martial art and fleeing angry Amazon hunters or other angry individuals that his father had stirred up and left him to take the blame.

**An Orchid's fury...**

Night was quickly approaching thereby signaling the end of the second week since Ranma's fifteenth birthday on October twenty third. She and her father had made camp. A fire pit made of medium sized rocks had been put together at the center of their camp along with a device to cook the fresh fish they had caught for their dinner. Ranma sat on her bedroll staring into the fire that crackled while sending embers and smoke wafting into the air. The cold air chilled her causing goose bumps to appear on her exposed flesh. Her father, who was in human form, sat on his nearby bedroll preparing two cups with hot coco he had stolen on the way out of their recent location in a small village forty miles south of the Jusenkyo valley.

"Just a moment boy and I will have a fresh cup of coco for you to drink." Genma said as he poured some hot liquid into one of the two cups that were filled with coco powder.

Ranma huffed at her father's words with her cat ears laying flat atop her head and her tail wrapped around her waist like a belt (Somehow her cat like features eluded her). "I don't want it... all I want is to be a boy.. but no you pour the entire kettle over that fat head of yours." she retorted venomously.

"Well if that's how you feel and you don't want it then that is more for me Boy." Genma said, as he picked up one of the cups of coco taking a sip.

Ranma growled, shooting her father a cold glare. "Why couldn't you at least allowed me half that kettle anyways huh?"

"We both know I am larger then you and require a greater amount of water to change." Genma flimsily replied.

Ranma shook her head in irritation. "That is so lame Pops, you don't require anymore hot water than me to change back... and now you're using all of that hot water on drinks!" she drawled.

"You know we have a camp fire if it's hot water you want why don't you just head down to the river, get some water, come back and heat it up." Genma pointed out while drinking the rest of the first cups contents before starting in on the other.

Feeling foolish Ranma, without so much as a word, got up from her spot, grabbed the nearby empty kettle and then trudged her way through the surrounding foliage towards the nearby river bank. In the sky above lightning began to flash, however it was not yet followed by thunder as the wind picked up slightly. After a few minutes had passed, the red-head made her way back to camp with a filled kettle held via its handle in her right hand as lighting flashed once again followed by the crack of thunder as droplets started to fall from the sky above causing the red-head to sigh to herself with the realization that there was no hope of transformation in a rain storm.

"I swear I can't win for losin'." Ranma muttered and walked over to the tent her father had setup, placed the kettle just inside and to the right of the opening. Turning her attention to her father who was putting a shroud over the fire to keep it from going out due to rain water she noticed that the air was cooling down further as the skies above darkened and the wind was causing the tent to ruffle. Thirty minutes later, after Genma long passed out, the red-head placed a few dry logs onto the fire from the firewood pile that was kept dry under a silver tarp and pondered on what to do to pass the time. She walked back through the rain to her tent which was setup across from her father's on the other side of the campfire, once inside she grabbed a towel and dried her hair before deciding to call it a night. Laying herself down on her bedroll she pulled an old wool blanket up to her chest and closed her eyes for a good night's rest as the roar of the rain padding off her tent slowly soothed her too sleep.

The following morning the storm had passed, stray droplets of rain water fell from the leaves of the surrounding forest, the sun was shining brightly, the wind blew moderately and mud puddles surrounded the campsite for which Genma and his daughter had setup camp. Genma-panda finally up and about stretching as he left his tent, walked over to the campfire retrieving a few more logs from the firewood pile placing them onto the dimming fire, at which he then turned his attention to his daughter's tent retrieving the water filled kettle and bringing it over to the fire hanging it from the stand they used to cook their meal from the night before.

Thirty minutes later Ranma opened her eyes noting sunlight beaming in on her which caused her to quickly close her eyes due to the brightness. "Damn tha-yawn-bright." she noted to herself tiredly. After stretching slightly on her back, she slowly sat up, opened her eyes ever so slightly as her features formed into one of confusion as she noticed the kettle she had placed by the door was missing. Moving out of her tent and then standing up, she looked at her surroundings and noted that her father was sitting by the fire preparing fresh fish he had recently caught, when her eyes narrowed in on the empty kettle by the fire.

"Good morning Boy!" Genma called cheerfully, as he continued preparing breakfast, while his daughter took slow deliberate steps towards him as her fists balled up and her features turning to one of anguish.

Ranma glared her father down. "Pop's you got a'lot of nerve." she said through gritted teeth, as she continued stepping closer to her father, whose gaze was now centered on her with a cheesy grin to his lips.

"Oh c'mon Boy, you know I couldn't prepare breakfast as a panda... I mean it isn't so bad you could always go get more from the river?" Genma casually stated, his features not once faltering since secretly he enjoyed putting his son through hardships knowing that it only served to strengthen his son's resolve and adaptability to any challenge that may and can be thrown in his way.

Ranma unclenched her fists, reached down and took the kettle in one hand. "'Kay.. but I'm warnin' you Pop's, if I come back and find out you ate all the fish... Or that the campfire is out I am going to kick the stuffing out of you." she harshly drawled as she raised her left hand palm up towards the panda so it's fingertips produced sharp claws that gleamed slightly in the light. After dropping her arm she made her way towards the nearby river. _'I swear sometimes I wonder what kind of father does this crap __to__ his own flesh and blood!'_ she exclaimed inwardly.

Genma chuckled at his child's threat while watching her figure disappear past some foliage. When she was out of sight, he went about devouring the fish and then rather quickly broke camp including putting the fire out by covering it with nearby mud. After he was finished, he put his pack on his back.

Meanwhile down by the river, Ranma looked at the seemingly crystal clear water of the river, bent down and filled the kettle with fresh river water. Pulling the now filled kettle from the water she placed the lid on its perch and then took a moment to view her surroundings with the exception of the reflection of herself in the water as the sound of the river assaulting her hearing served too sooth her mind. "Guess this could be the start of a beautiful day." she said aloud upon consideration of her martial arts_ 'Wonder what kind of training regime Pop's has planned for today.. hopefully aerial combat!'_ she thought since it was one of her more favorite styles.

Genma trailed away from the location he and his son had setup camp at. Hearing the rustling of foliage he could tell that she was on her way back so he picked up his pace in order to put distance between himself and the fiery neko-girl that was and is his child. _'Any moment now.' _he mischievously thought while waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Meanwhile Ranma made her way towards the campsite, after moving past some dry brush she observed that the camp had been broken with the exception of her pack which had her bedroll tied at the bottom and the campfire she planned to use to heat the cold water that would allow her to transform was out with wet mud covering the embers. _'Grr that tears it!' _she thought begrudgingly as her cat ears perked up so she could hear her father's movements through the wooded area while the smell of the trees attacked her heightened sense of smell.

"Better run fast pop's cause I am comin' after you!" she shouted fiercely into the forest.

Turning her attention to her pack she quickly dumped the teakettle's contents onto the ground and placed it in her pack. After securing her pack she hoisted it onto her shoulders and then turned and started sprinting off in the direction she had heard her father moving in.

Meanwhile just ahead of the pursuing red-head, Genma made good pace through the trees in an attempt at a regime which would force his son to increase his/her endurance while running. Though the method was questionable while bordering on neglect he always excused it as training. Charging through the woods he saw a stream ahead with a small waterfall, leaping through it he transformed into his panda bear form and continued further into the forest. Ranma continued her pursuit gaining on her father she could just barely make his scent out and the sound of his rapid footfalls on the dead leaves that littered the ground plus the snapping of branches off of trees as his girth didn't permit him to slide easily past.

_'Oh great he's going right through a thicket this is gonna suck'_ she thought, as she dove under a branch and then coming up to the small stream. After leaping through the waterfall, water dripped from her hair and soaked into her clothes. Picking up speed, she barreled her way through the trees while narrowly avoiding branches until one caught her in the side and ripped her gi while tearing a piece of cloth off at her waist.

"Ouch"the red-head whined. Looking down briefly she noted a red scrape on her soft skin. _'This is insane why is he running through such dense woods?'_ she complained mentally while continuing her charge and ducking three low lying branches.

Genma-panda continued forward a ways. Upon hearing his son was not far behind he gained a mirthful smile as he noticed five pandas who were foraging for food near a rather large stream he quickly ran into the midst of them to blend in. _'Let's see if the boy can find me.' _he thought as he decided to test his boy's ability to find his target among bystanders that all looked exactly alike.

Ranma tore into the opening and stopped her charge as the scent of her father's cursed body was masked by the scent of some other pandas that were sitting in front of her successfully fishing at a small carefully looked at the various pandas and observed that three were eating bamboo, two more were gathering fish and another one was lazily lying down on its back.

_'Oh great... whats he tryin' to pull now.' _she thought as she carefully contemplated the situation while considering a plan of attack.

"I see Pop's you're gonna hide amongst the other pandas, huh? Well I got news for ya, I'll kick the crap out of your entire pack!" she bellowed while gaining the attention of all six pandas. Quickly zoning in on a back pack leaning against a tree.

_'I know for sure he's one of these six__,__ but which one__?__ Dammit guess I really will have to get them all.' _she thought with certainty. Dropping her pack she launched herself amidst the pack, a move that caused the animals to fiercely roar at her as a sign of warning. As they sounded their challenge, the neko-girl quickly fell into a combat stance.

Genma-panda rolled over from his laying position noting the other panda's were surrounding his son. _'What will you do now boy?'_ he wondered while noting his son couldn't run if he wanted to at this point.

Ranma eyed the bunch while noting they were definitely hostile; observing one lunging forward she dropped, raised her right leg and caught the panda with her foot to its chest and launched it off into the trees. As another one lunged forward, she did a round house sending yet another panda hurling to crash into its mate and sending both into the stream and then she raised up to drop into a defensive stance while the remaining pandas circled her. _'One of these three is definitely Pop's.. but which one?'_ she questioned herself, since she couldn't tell by scent due to the extra furry bodies nearby.

The three pandas circled the girl while letting out growls as if communicating to one another. Genma circled around behind his child while waiting patiently for the other two pandas to start their assault. Ranma was aware of the panda behind her though she didn't deem it a threat since the one in front of her was much larger. _'That's gotta be him it's huge.. the fangs.' _she observed while noting the fangs looked rather sharp.

The smaller of the two pandas in front lunged forward and swiped its claws at the red-head who narrowly avoided them and then she immediately planted her left foot on its forehead, leaped up and then swung her right foot in for a kick to the larger panda who managed to latch onto her leg with its mouth throwing her over into a tree where she landed with a thud and then slowly got back onto her feet.

Ranma checked her leg and saw that a large chunk of her pants had been ripped off and she was sporting a large red mark), looking at the large panda it spat out the torn cloth onto the ground.

"Dammit Oyaji this ain't funny!" she called out since she now knew the larger panda was definitely a real one since her father would have used some type of martial arts to defend himself and not his mouth.

Genma watched on as the two very real pandas lunged forward at the red-head who fended them off by throwing a few brutal strikes and then taking the smaller of the two pandas heads under her right arm, she threw a chop with her free hand to the back of its skull and gaining a knockout. After letting it drop to the ground, she started throwing strikes at the larger one and causing it to retreat.

The larger panda made some grunts and growls to the nearby panda for assistance yet the fluffy wonder wasn't coming to its aid; instead said cursed panda gave it a shrug, and watched for the inevitable knockout. Once Ranma finished with the large panda she narrowed on the last and final panda, the groans of the other hurt animals nearby let her know they were defeated.

"Finally Pop's you will pay." she called, just as something sharp struck her neck causing her to feel groggy. _'What the hell?'_ she questioned while grabbing the foreign object and ripping it out of her neck and noting it was a dart with a greenish feather design. As her vision got fuzzy she observed thirty heavily armed individuals dressed in Chinese military uniforms one of which had a rather large sword on his back, quickly approaching her position, she turned to face them while noting that her father had run off into the woods. "Coward." she spat.

A pudgy gentlemen stood to the side of the larger group, while his second in command brought his sword to bear. The soldiers accompanying them were bringing their firearms that ranged from pistols and assault rifles, to bear and taking aim at the red-head.

"Who the heck are you people and what did you just shoot at me huh?" the neko-girl questioned as she stumbled slightly but managing to keep her balance.

The leader of the group stepped forward. "I am Lei Hoshu of the Beijing military and you are under arrest for the attacking and killing of our most precious animals.. I suggest you surrender and come willingly or we will use force."

"I ain't killed any animals at all. The Panda's are still breathing, you can check them yourself if you like." Ranma stated while taking two tipsy steps back from the group and struggling to keep her balance as she started to feel as if her whole body had became heavy.

The gentleman with the sword displayed a look of dismay. "How much tranquilizer was in that dart?" he queried in a mere whisper because he was surprised the red-head could even still be standing.

"Enough to drop a tiger." Lei whispered to his subordinate, as he watched the red-head back up a few more steps from their position.

Ranma backed up a little more while stumbling some more as her vision was causing her to see triple. _'Dammit what they hi-' _she mentally questioned as she fell into the nearby stream when consciousness left her.

Genma-panda watched on from the position he had taken behind some trees. _'Common that's my boy I can't just leave him with those people.' _his pride shouted , while another part of his subconscious reasoned. _~There is nothing you can do__. T__here __are__ too many of them and they are armed__. You're_no_ good to Ranma dead.~_

He swallowed his pride as the larger of the soldiers heaved his son sometimes unwanted daughter over his shoulder like a sack of rice and headed west. Once it was clear enough he gathered up both his and Ranma's packs and then followed behind the group in hopes of finding where they would take his son and also in order to plot a rescue that didn't border on suicide. After all, this wouldn't be the first time he had to rescue his son since he had sold Ranma off and on for food and had always regained his son after the fact; usually in the dead of night.

**The forgotten Qinghai castle**

After half the day had went by, the soldiers arrived at their home location; which was a thought to be long abandoned feudal era castle. While the outside maintained that look, the rest of the castles lower levels, specifically the dungeon which was a catacomb of tunnels that served as a prison, for which had the crests of an ancient organization that was nearly as old as Jusenkyo itself. Ranma, now awake, marched with her escorts into the castle with her hands clasped behind her back by a black binder set. She had shackles on her feet and wore a black collar with a strange seal marked upon its clasp.

Each step she took was unsteady, the two soldiers at either side of her kept her steady. As they walked, she gave a hazy glance to her surroundings while noting that the courtyard was rather sparse with the exception of the soldiers guarding it at various positions. On the center structures main entrance, a large flag with the Beijing colors was hanging downwards and lightly fluttering in the breeze. She stopped moving briefly to try and break herself out of the funk which was the side effects of the tranquilizer her captors had used earlier on her. As she paused, she quickly felt pain erupt in the right side of her back as one of the soldiers slammed the butt of his rifle into her ribs forcing her back into forward motion.

"Dam-_it _you don't gotta hit me; I'm movin'." she snapped at the guards while moving forwards and following both the leader of the group and Kenny into the belly of the facility or in her words the belly of the beast. _'What the hell is this place?'_ she questioned since she and her father hadn't seen it at all during their training journey. Upon consideration of her father. _'Where is he at.. he better get me out of this or he's gonna be hurting when I catch up __to__ 'em.'_ she promised herself. The further in they walked the more shadowy the halls became as lighting was low with the exception of torches that lined the walls on either side of them. The air was cold and damp and the vibrations the building gave off seemed rather depressing to the young neko-girl as she walked till finally arriving at a service elevator which they entered and then traveled downward for a distance that seemed to take several minutes.

Ranma could hear the droning of the elevator as it made its rapid decent. "Look, you put a collar around my neck... shackled me; yet you never once read me my rights and you can't just take me to prison without a court hearing ya know."

"What do you think this is China Doll? America?" Kenny questioned in perfect Japanese to his prisoner, while turning his gaze to the back of the young red-head.

Ranma shook her head at the larger man's words. "Look, I am not Chinese. I am Japanese last I checked which means I don't fall under your laws."

"You're an Illegal immigrant which means you are at the mercy of our laws since they have no idea you're even here." Lei commented offhandedly while the elevator had finally arrived at its destination floor, at which point he and the group marched Ranma out of the elevator and further into the facility.

Ranma gritted her teeth as she walked while turning to look at the floor and noting dried smatterings of blood everywhere the torchlight shined upon it. "You're lucky I am still weak thanks to that stuff you injected me with or I would break these chains and give you a thumping." A statement that caused a bout of laughter to erupt around her much to her annoyance.

"I am sure you would being a pint sized runt. Lei listen to her, she's a comedian." Kenny replied through laughing fits.

Lei chuckled lightly. "Yes she is very funny huh?" he said offhandedly, while gesturing for some of his soldiers to unlock the next few checkpoints for them to move past.

"I ain't a she dammit I am a man!" Ranma retorted, as she continued her forward momentum while at the same time trying to gain enough strength to allow her a possible escape.

The group followed a long winding path of caverns which seemed to head downward until they entered a rather large circular room that could house a Pyramid from Egypt. Ranma eyed everything she could see for future reference while noting bars with inmates watching her as she passed by as some males and some females were all looking at her as if she were a piece of meat. They walked further into the large room which was well guarded with soldiers and dogs walking the scaffolding near the room's ceiling and others patrolling the ground floor. Arriving at a rather large, gated entrance they waited for one of the smaller side gates to be opened before they walked further into the facility while the young red-head continued to watch for anything she could use as a way of marking the way out should she ever find a chance to escape. The cells in this area were all housing two woman each; most of which were scantily clad in lingerie. Their cells consisted of two small bunk style beds, two racks on either side of the cell right above the beds held other articles of lingerie and or clothing hung from them. A double style vanity mirrored dresser sat on the far left wall in front of the left hand side bunk.

While the red-head passed, she could feel eyes upon her as the women watched her every step. She shivered while noting that the floor had old, dried blood covering its surface. Bullet holes riddled some of the granite walls at the back of one cell. The group continued further on while passing two hundred cells as Ranma looked further down and observed that there were even more. "How far we goin' huh?"

"We are at your new home." Kenny stated simply while moving to open the cell to their right which was already occupied by another girl who was sitting behind her bed and watching them with amber eyes through her white bangs. Two long blue bangs framed her face that matched the top portion of her hair but her mane was a cotton candy pink.

Lei stepped in first walking until he was just at the bed the multi-hair girl was sitting behind. He eyed her skeptically while shaking his head as he observed her appearance which lacked any type of makeup and her hair seemed disheveled. Turning his glance to Ranma who was led further into the cell. "You will have to forgive the Princess. She can be shy. She will serve as your roommate and guide during your stay here."

Ranma listened while feeling slightly confused as her binders were removed, she immediately tried to strike at Kenny who easily stopped her fist while giving it a crushing squeeze before tossing her up and onto the far right bed.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you gurly with that collar around your neck you will be lucky if you can even expel one tenth the strength of a small child." Lei called to the young red-head who focused on him with a questioning look to her face.

The other girl who would share her cell with Ranma just rolled her eyes as she had heard one too many talks this guy had had with previous cell mates she had been with all of which had either been executed or had been shipped out to be used for slavery and or prostitution.

"What do you mean one tenth the strength of a child?" Ranma questioned, as she reached up touching the unwanted item around her neck.

Lei smiled at the question. "The collar you wear is magical in origin created by my great grandfather it is indestructible and has the ability to control the amount of chi one can use which in turn causes your strikes to become impotent." he explained while feeling quite proud of the device and then he produced a small book and laid it down on the foot of the bed in front of Ranma. "In this manual you will find everything you will need to adapt to your new living conditions. I suggest you follow it to the letter. If you have any questions you can speak to the princess over there and she will explain it to you." Then he turned to leave the cell with the soldiers following suit. Kenny was the last to exit the cell while locking the door.

"I suggest you keep one eye open gurly, unless you wish to find your throat slit by the princess there." Kenny cruelly joked. As he left his laughter could be heard as he walked further down the corridor.

Ranma gulped turning her gaze to the cells other occupant of whom she could barely see past the clothing hanging over the bed. _'What the hell__? D__id they put me in with a murderer?'_ she asked wildly while noticing that the girl was a little larger than herself.

The larger girl observed the red-haired-neko eying her with a worried expression, rolled her eyes in annoyance and laid down behind the bed on the brown wool blanket she had placed under herself.

Four hours went by as Ranma laid on her bed and reading through the manual Lei had left her. She was surprised it was written in over eight international languages._ 'What the heck is with these people... what __do __they mean I have to wear the uniform I am given?' __S_he questioned while looking up at the empty clothing rack above her head. As she continued reading the manual she eventually yawned while tossing the book out through the bars and into the hall. "Rules who needs'em!" she spat while turning her attention to the back of the cell and noting that the wall she thought was the back end of each cell was actually a small room where a shower was setup. The floor was rather dark from years of exposure to water in the lighting of the dim cell. Standing up she walked to the back she saw a hot water handle and a cold water handle. Wasting no time in turning on the hot water, the shower head came to life as water flowed out and steam rose up as it hit the cold damp floor.

"Yes!" Ranma squealed in delight and immediately began to undress out of her worn white gi and tossing it to the stone floor before ducking under the faucet to trigger the change she so eagerly wanted. As the water flowed down her, her breasts instantly flattened out into chiseled pecks as her blue cats eyes transforming into gray orbs. Her red-hair transformed into a raven color as the cat ears atop her head vanished and her human ears took their place at the side of her head as her tail also vanished. With the transformation over she, now a he, stayed under the water to enjoy the heat that cascaded over him.

"It's great to be a guy!" he excitedly stated since he liked to remind himself he wasn't a girl constantly. Those of the prison's residence that overheard him all bowed their heads and even the girl laying behind the bed slightly flinched.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the prison in a large room with a large table in the middle with a map of Jusenkyo valley at its focal point where several coffee mugs and ashtrays were placed in front of each seat, several individuals dressed in similar uniforms sat around the table. A large screen with two Beijing banners at either side positioned at the head of the room displayed a masculine Ranma who was reveling in the comfort of a hot shower. With the click of a remote Lei turned the picture on the screen off.

"That didn't take long. Shall I go deal with it sir?" Kenny questioned while popping his knuckles. He was seated at the left hand side of the table where other members also sat around the table.

Lei shook his head. "No allow her a little longer. After all it will be sweeter when the illusion is broken." He replied and then paused to look around the room. "Chen have you found the girl's father yet?"

"No we haven't and we are having trouble tracking him down and his curse isn't making it an easy process to find him considering how many pandas reside in the area." Chen answered. He was a heavy set balding male with a scar that crossed over his left eye. He wore a beard that sported many graying hairs surrounding his lips that almost masked the fact he had a mouth at all.

Lei took in the information before looking at his counterpart. "Well, redouble your efforts. He must be found or we could end up exposed and you know what that would mean."

"Sir with all due respect, the father wasn't anywhere in sight and probably has no idea where she is much less how to find her." Chen reasoned and picking up the mug containing a caffeine based beverage that put off steam.

Lei gave his subordinate a cold glare. "I want you to consider what it is you just said. If the father has a panda curse, he could have been one of the six Pandas you found the girl attacking... I doubt she just randomly decided to attack pandas out of the blue. You were incompetent not to investigate that possibility."

"Y-yes sir." Chen replied while wishing he could vanish as the look his leader had given him told him it was imperative he find Genma at all costs.

A smaller individual spoke up. "Sir you were there when we captured the girl... so aren't you just as much to blame?"

Lei gave a death glare to the man who had just spoke while pulling his pistol out it's holster and shooting the man directly between the eyes. "Anyone else think I am also to blame for the girl's father slipping out of our grasp?"

All the men around the room with exception of Kenny shook their heads rapidly while their deceased counterpart fell to the floor in a heap with blood pooling from the gunshot wound. Lei gave the room a cursory glance. "Good. Kenny get someone to clean this mess up." he ordered as he went on to explain the prison's policies while Kenny stood from the table and left the room to find a couple grunts to remove the freshly created corpse.

**Meanwhile...**

Meanwhile...several miles from the abandoned castle Genma had setup camp on the outskirts of a village. Sitting by the fire he was using to keep warm, he was looking over a map he had picked up. Taking a pen he drew a map to a location he was sure that his son was being held at since he had followed the group to the castle before backtracking to the village he currently took shelter outside of. He shared the location with another occupant who was Xian Pu, the girl who had given his son and sometimes unwanted daughter the kiss of death.

Xian Pu paced back and forth while waiting impatiently for the large martial artist and sometimes panda to finish the map for her. "Hurry up I no got all day. Ranma will die!"

"Yea, yea. Hold your horses." Genma called over his shoulder while adding in the finishing touches. _'Well Boy I'll send the __calvary. It__ is up to you to escape with your hide intact.'_ he thought while rolling the map up before he handed it off to the Amazon who was off like a shot to gather her war party. While it may seem to a third party he was selling his child out, the truth is that he knew the violent Amazon was his only hope of retrieving his one and only heir. The guards and defenses were so dense that he couldn't be sure he could get back out, much less his son who while he was exceptional in the art still had a long ways to go in his training.

Considering his plan Genma smirked to himself. "Why put yourself in harm's way when you can send someone else in your place to brave the fire; that and it does help that that Shampoo girl has an army behind her!" he exclaimed to himself cleverly after he was sure the Amazon in question was out of earshot.

Xian Pu left the camp, grabbed the reins of a pale colored horse and untying it from its tree before pulling herself onto its back. Then she set out towards her village to gather reinforcements which could take awhile but she would have her revenge she thought as she held the map firmly in hand while she made haste.

**Rude awakening...**

Ranma slept in his bed snoozing away, thunder could be heard throughout the prison meaning there was a storm overhead, rain water found its way through cracks and other small holes of which dripped onto the floor, flowing into the small drains in the corridor's, the girl occupying the cell with Ranma slowly moved her bed closer to the wall only allowing enough room for her to spring to safety should it be necessary the springs in the bunk would let her know if anyone was making a move on her. Once satisfied she closed her eyes for sleep, the dripping of the water from the ceiling in the hall nearby only served to irritate her as the sound was a constant.

* * *

**Author Note: Well looks like Ranma has obtained a mixed neko-curse, also looks like she has fallen into the hand's of the Jusenkyo Preservation society, also looks like she has a cell mate who either could be a potential ally or could be a threat find out next time.**

**I will be working on another chapter soon while I am revamping An Ultimatum Ranko.**


	3. Boy Meets Girl

**Author Note: Well its Christmas Eve and I wanted to wish all my readers a happy Holiday, I hope you will enjoy this new edition to my story.**

* * *

**S-D Ch:3**

Ranma paced back and forth looking rather perturbed, while the tricolor-haired girl laid on the floor behind her bed watching his every step from under it with growing annoyance as she didn't like pacing however she couldn't face him if she wanted to her voice had stopped working a long time ago for some reason or another.

Then when Herb thought her nightmare would continue, the male martial artist finally stopped pacing and moved to sit on his bunk leaning against the wall, at which he looked across the room at her making eye contact briefly, she quickly diverted her eyes by rolling over to face the wall.

"Say wanna come out from under there and talk or somethin'?" Ranma called in his native tongue to the cell's only other occupant, of whom seemed intent on ignoring him. _'Jeez the one person I can chat with it would seem is bent on being anti-social.'_ he thought to himself, just as footfalls gained his attention letting him know someone was coming, and the opening and shutting of the gates that separated each area.

A young Japanese woman dressed in a rather revealing black outfit if you could call it that consisted of a corset and thong and garter stocking set with white lace trimmings, was now standing at the gate holding an orange pan in her hands, while two burly soldiers stood behind her, one of which moved forward opening the gate with his keys.

"Eh" Ranma let out quickly looking away from said woman as she entered his cell, approaching him, the guards stayed outside closing the gate.

The woman looked to the raven-haired boy with auburn eye's. "Could you please stand for me and strip so I can get your measurements?" she requested of a seemingly flustered Ranma who slowly obliged her request standing up, placing his hand on the sash that tied his gi.

"U'm do I gotta ya k-kn-ow st-s-tr-ip?" he questioned seeming to stutter, his cheeks flush.

The woman set the orange plate on the bed, quickly taking hold of the sash removing it from Ranma's person, at which she walked behind him taking hold of the gi of which she pulled it off of him, of which he allowed his arms to move to make this rather easy.

"There that wasn't to hard now was it?" the woman questioned, as she took his left hand into her right hand leading him to the shower, at which she made him stand under the shower head, as she turned on the cold water.

Much to his now her embarrassment, Ranma sat shivering from the cold crossing her arms over her now bulbous chest, while the woman turned the water off, then took hold of the neko-girl's right bicep leading her back over to where she had set her plate.

"Arms up out to the side please." the woman commanded, while picking up a cloth measuring tape, while Ranma hesitantly complied all to aware of the two male soldiers standing outside the gate ogling her shame.

The woman quickly went about taking measurement's, even going so far as to place the cloth measuring tape just above and under her feline tail, which didn't help Ranma's nerves much since she knew all to well what was there which caused her to shiver with fear.

"You know your lucky compared to some most hybrid felines have fur all over their bodies with you seems you got it on your ears and tail only." the girl noted, while continuing to take measurements now working on the smaller girls legs.

Ranma continued to tremble with fear. "H-ho-w l-lu-cky I-i m-must be." she got out through chattering teeth, of which the girl finally finished her work, bent down taking the dirty old gi that was crumbled on the floor in hand along with her orange plate before standing back up and headed for the gate.

"Hey those are my cloths!" Ranma called lowering her arms as the woman exited, and the gate was shut behind her, at which she watched as the woman continued out of her sight along with the two burly soldiers as well. Her attention was then called to the rooms other occupant when a cloth item was tossed at her of which she barely caught in her right hand before it could tumble to the floor.

Herb was now standing stretching slightly before she unbound her hair, walking passed the red-head and entering the shower area, carrying a blue towel in her right hand.

Watching the mysterious girl enter the shower she heard the sound of running water, Ranma unfolded the cloth item observing it to be a long white gown that was in the shape of an oversize t-shirt with a design on it in the form of a heart with an arrow through it along with the word love written in kanji in gold glitter, of which she quickly put on observing it came down a little below her knees.

"Thank you." the neko-girl called however once again heard no answer, taking a seat on her bed, she quickly wrapped a blanket around herself.

After what seemed like thirty minutes had went by the water stopped running, and Herb walked out wearing nothing at all drying herself off as she walked causing her cell mate to look away blushing rather profusely.

"U'm doesn't it bother you to ya know be in such a state of undress in front of a guy?" Ranma questioned, as she peeked observing the mysterious girl now had the towel wrapped around herself and was now brushing her hair once again seeming to ignore her question. _'Does she not speak Japanese or something?' _she wondered.

Herb continued to look into the mirror as she brushed her locks observing a young teenage girl who seemed rather sad. After being locked in her female form since the age of seven hormones had done their job of convincing her mind with little doubt she was no longer apart of the male sex.

Her gaze then centered on the collar around her neck grimacing slightly, as it's charcoal black appearance seemed to mar her beauty, barely visible hairline cracks etched into it's clasp, and throughout its ring were a sign the collar was slowly weakening in magical power and losing it's durability and may someday soon fracture. _'It's almost finished.'_ she thought a warm feeling of hope building deep inside her heart and soul.

Ranma continued to sit with her blanket wrapped around herself, her gaze centered on the floor watching a cockroach that skittered by crawling up and over the bottom bar of the cell-gate and into the corridor. _'Must be nice to be you right about now Mr. Cockroach free to come and go as you please.'_ she thought of the tiny critter since all she could do was sit and wait.

Meanwhile and somewhere else in China a raven-haired Japanese boy around the age of fifteen now walked through a treacherous mountain pass, wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt that did nothing to hide his well chiseled chest and rock hard biceps, a black and yellow bandanna, and green pants with ties surrounding the bottom cuffs of his pant legs, brown slippers, his eye's almond colored, just showing below his upper lip two fangs at either side.

He paused in his walking trying to get his barrings as his gaze scanned across the land scape. "Where in the Hell am I now!" he shouted out causing birds to leave their nests and or perches and nearby wildlife to run away in fear. An Aura of green seemed to surround the boy as he stood there his eyes looking as if they had been through untold horrors and humiliation over his travels.. his current predicament being that he was lost with no sense of direction.

Retrieving a map from his pack, he unfolded it and began looking over it to find out where it was that he was now located. _'I must be in China.. but where all these places look the same.' _he casually observed, before folding his map placing it back in his pack before starting in a random direction.

After what seemed like five minutes he found himself somehow walking down a long winding tunnel until finally finding himself in a small square-shaped room with a shower head, and a drain, scanning his surroundings he observed a doorway that gave way to a larger area of which he walked inside. First thing he observed to his right was a bed with female clothing hung over it, along with a cute girl he might have seen three months ago however he couldn't be sure also unaware of the red-head that was sitting to his left staring at him in wide-eyed shock.

"Excuse me can you tell me again where I can find the training grounds of Jusenkyo?" he queried as he looked to the tricolored-haired girl, of whom turned to face him giving a blank look of which gave him proof she was indeed the same girl.

Herb eyed the raven-haired boy. _'Oh great I am seeing things again.'_ she thought to herself worry deepening that she was losing what little sanity she still possessed, none the less she opened the drawer in front of her up producing a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Oh I see you have a friend now. Oh that reminds me I have something for you sorry it's a little late, but should still be edible." Ryoga called, while scanning his surroundings, while looking around, he then walked over to the dragon princess, taking his pack off setting it on the floor then started to rummage through its holdings.

Herb quickly jotted down directions once again though she couldn't be too sure since she wasn't quite sure where in the prison she was located. Once finished she showed the message to the fang-toothed martial artist reading:

[You need to head North down an old winding path just after entering the Byankala range for about three miles then head due east for another mile and you should arrive at Jusenkyo directly.]

"Thank you." Ryoga said with a warm smile as he read the note, and pleased he found what it was he was looking for retrieving a candy bar that was in a blue and white wrapper, with the word Crunch written on it. He then offered the bar to the dragon princess of which she took graciously unwrapping it and devouring it like it was the best thing on the planet, while he took the note with the directions in hand after tearing it off the paper, then after putting his pack back on he then made his way back out heading in another random direction of which the red-head quickly got up from her spot following him into the shower area.

Herb after gobbling her treat was now licking her fingers clean when she heard the loud slapping of flesh on granite sound out and a thumping sound on the floor along with a "Ohmph"

In the shower now laying on her back rubbing her face, Ranma blinked twice at the wall of which she had seen the teenager walk through it as If it was transparent. _'What the heck he walked right through the wall?' _she questioned herself, looking up as a shadow fell upon her observing Herb still wearing a bath towel and was looking at her with a look of surprise.

Herb made a gesture with her left hand as if to say you saw him too, Ranma gave a simple nod of her head.

"Yea I saw him plain as day. Has he been through here before?" she questioned the taller girl, as she slowly got up off the floor, while said girl had already started walking back to the vanity before writing another message.

Ranma followed after the dragon princess looking over her shoulder at what she had just written in Japanese reading: [Yes he has been through here four times before.. but I figured it was my mind playing tricks on me again. Though I didn't follow him into the wall like you did!]

"Uh huh I bet you hit the wall once or twice yourself." the red-head snapped at the blatant fun poking in the note.

_'Guess if she is writing to me then that means she is mute.. great...'_ she trailed in thought, though this didn't say much for her powers of observation somehow missing that not once did Herb speak to the raven-haired boy. If a certain famous Scottish detective had been there he would have said "It's elementary my dear Watson."

"Say since your willing to write can we exchange names mines Saotome Ranma whats yours?"

Herb quickly wrote out a note: [Herb]

"Herb what no upper name?" Ranma questioned after reading the note, observing the girl's handwriting in his native language was a step above if not more than his own writing skill.

Herb jotted down yet another note: [Just Herb I don't have an upper or last name.. it's not how my people do things.]

"I see.. so Herb about what that big guy said your not going to slit my throat in my sleep are you?"

Herb grimaced at the red-heads words quickly jotting off another note reading: [As long as you don't try to kill me I won't kill you.]

"I see." Ranma said with great relief as it now appeared to just be a scare tactic that Kenny had fed her, then she found another note reading: [I noticed your clothes when you came in are you a martial artist by chance?]

"Yea I am a martial artist probably the best in China as well and one day maybe even the best in the world!" Ranma boasted with pride, before looking to Herb. "Are you a martial artist as well?"

[No I don't know any martial arts.. but maybe someday I will learn if I ever get out of here.] Herb wrote out a seemingly white lie though it wasn't far from the truth her training was never complete past the mid level, however she had obtained a great deal of chi abilities which she had been fed since the cradle by her father and through the dragon blood that flowed through her veins.

Ranma after reading the note gave a soft sigh. "I could teach you ya know the basics if you like then later on some more advanced techniques?" she offered.

[I'll think about it for now let me finish brushing my hair and getting dressed.]

"Oh yea sorry." the red-head quickly replied, while walking back over to her bed and laying down staring up and at the ceiling. _'Doesn't seem like a murderer so maybe she could make a decent ally.' _she considered.

Meanwhile Xian Pu currently riding towards her home village on her pale steed, while a storm was brewing threatening to spill rain all over her, she quickly retrieved an umbrella from somewhere to keep said rain water off of her if and when it fell since her curse would be activated should any rain water reach the top of her head and soak into her hair.

While traveling she observed several men on horse back the closer she got she could see the banner which had come to be known as dread to many around the Jusenkyo area the Banner of the Musk Dynasty.

"Halt!" a wolf hybrid human with orange hair dressed in traditional leather battle armor, a two wicked scimitars were in their sheaths on his back called out, four of the other Musk men started joined his position.

Xian Pu came to a stop just about ten feet from the Musk patrol, raising her Umbrella just as the rain started to fall. "Why you stopping me this is a public road is it not?" she questioned the wolf hybrid observing an insignia on his right shoulder pad indicating he was a captain.

"No longer this is Musk lands as of yesterday.. Now state where your going Missy?" the wolf hybrid questioned, while his men drew their weapons.

Xian Pu frowned while wrapping her free hand around the reins to her horse if she had to make a speedy charge through the checkpoint. "That is none of your business and this is Amazon lands you have no authority to have a checkpoint here as stated in the treaty with your King what was his name? Oh yea Spice that's it King Spice." she replied, while eying the Musk soldiers.

"You must be out of touch Chiwen village is now back in Musk hands as of a week ago and soon you all will be bowing down to our King now off that horse woman." the wolf hybrid commanded, while taking a few steps closer to the lavender haired Amazon, drawing one of his swords.

Rain drops thumping off her umbrella, Xian Pu frowned since she had heard talk of an Amazon strong hold that had been invaded but no one knew who had invaded. "Who are you to order me around wolf boy? Yaw!" she shouted the last as her steed barreled through the patrol, the wolf hybrid getting trampled while his men moved out-of-the-way.

The Musk Captain lay stunned for a moment, before rolling over and glaring to the fleeing girl. "Don't just stand there you morons after her!" he shouted angst heavy in his voice, while his men ran and climbed onto their horses giving chase.

Xian Pu charged through the rain, while keeping her umbrella upright, looking over her shoulder she observed the Musk soldiers were gaining on her, she gritted her teeth looking forward barely missing a tree as her horse luckily went around it.

"After her!" one the men cried, as they continued forward, the captain of the group trailing behind since he had just got onto his own horse.

Xian pu continued forward observing a side path, of which she steered her horse through loosening the reins so she could easily let go when the time came, she looked ahead observing a low-lying ridge.

_'There I just jump turn into cat and let them follow my horse on a wild goose chase!'_ she thought with mirth, since she had a sense of humor, and realizing open confrontation would only get complicated since she wasn't so sure she could take all the riders at once.

A few minutes later Xian Pu sat up on the ridge in feline-form her fur thoroughly soaked, while her pursuers chased after her horse which was heading back into Musk territory. _'Stupid men!'_ she thought, while then making her way towards her home village avoiding roads and heading through the thickets since her small form she could pass under them.

In Tokyo Japan at that very moment, two young woman were attending a cosplay convention, the taller of the two had a petite build, with blue hair done in pigtails, a pair of fuzzy wolf like ears atop her head, pale color eyes, wearing a blue and white cotton long Sleeves Ruffled Cape Lolita Outfit, with matching pair of four-inch heeled boots, carrying a hand bag that also matched. The shorter of the two was buxom looking having raven hair that was cut short her eye color brown, ears pointed, wearing a black and orange tiger-striped spaghetti ribbon Lolita Outfit that was made of cotton.

Both girls were currently standing on a stage posing in cute positions while photographers were busily taking snap shots. After a few more minutes of this they were finally off stage and walking around the area enjoying the sights that the convention had to offer.

"Oh my goodness look at that outfit Lime it would so enhance your boobs!" the taller girl called much to the shorter girls annoyance pointing at a clothing display.

Lime gritted her teeth. "You know you're enjoying this way too much Mint!" she drawled, while stopping at a soda machine to buy herself a drink considering her friend. _'I don't get it.. this is just supposed to be a disguise.. and he's lapping it up and acting like a woman..'_ she thought to herself also somewhat jealous of the role reversal since her friend was now a lot taller than her.

"Oh C'mon Lime lighten up.. as you recall the master ordered us to take on these curses and hide.. so why can't we just make the best of it?" Mint questioned, while looking over a cute busty girl whose boobs seemed to bounce as she walked.

Lime sighed to herself frustration building. "Because we are men who are just lying low not woman!" she growled fiercely in a whisper.

"Your only saying that because of your date with that guy a week ago." Mint commented offhandedly, while reaching for some money to also buy herself a soda.

Lime growled at her friends comment. "I didn't go on a date numb-skull how many times must I tell you that!" she snapped.

"He sure had his hands all over your breasts sure looked like a date to me." Mint pointed out, slipping some coinage into the coin slot, then punching in an indicator of which a can of grape soda fell down into the tray.

Flustered Lime huffed at the memory. "I wasn't on a date you bimbo how many times I gotta say he grabbed me on the train against my permission.. besides if I had gone on a date with the guy do you think I would have thrown him off the train and into the river?"

"Well U'm may..._be?_" Mint returned, before retrieving her soda popping the tab taking a sip of her soda.

Lime glared fiercely at her partner, her brow ticking ever so slightly, then her view fell on a young man dressed in a red feudal style robe, at his side was what looked like a sheathed Katana, his eye color gold, his hair was white as snow, atop his head were dog ears, his smile with two fangs protruding from under his top lip, he was accompanied by a young woman who wore a white and red feudal era kimono her hair raven eye's a chocolate-brown.

"Hey wanna go get something to-" Mint started to ask when she found her mouth covered by a delicate hand and was being dragged into a nearby photo booth.

A young raven-haired Japanese man who was rather slim, and slightly tall dressed in gray slacks and a white button-up shirt, was quite surprised when two beautiful Chinese women interrupted his solo-shoot.

"Why did you yank me in here?" Mint questioned in her native tongue, after prying her friend's hand from her mouth, while also noticing the guy in there with them.

Lime peaked through the curtain observing a possible Musk operative. "I think they may have found us.. so keep your voice down." she whispered.

"Are you sure they found us I mean I doubt they even know we left China?" Mint queried, while stepping back sitting down next to the young man on his right side.

Lime continued to watch the suspicious duo. "Yea well its been nearly seven years so they might have figured it out by now. They stopped to play some games so we might be here for a little while." she observed, while stepping back sitting down on the left side of the young man.

_'Oh my.. I am in between too hot babes!' _the young man excitedly thought while putting coinage in for yet more photo's to be taken, placing an arm around each woman.

Lime looked to a screen that depicted herself and her friend. _'Oh that's interesting.. but instead of news its a view of Me.. Mint and whoever this fellow is.' _she thought just as a bright flash temporarily blinded her.

"Oh look at the magical viewing device Lime don't we look cute!" Mint cooed, while brushing up closer to the young man, who seemed to have a cheesy grin to his lips.

The young man continued to pose for pictures, while Lime and Mint did the same. _'Oh this is too good to be true!' _he thought just as an image of an enraged woman came to mind. _'Naru is going to kill me if she ever finds out about this.' _he thought with trepidation.

Back with Ranma and Herb, the red-head now was laying on her bed, while the tricolor-haired girl was just finishing her hair, by placing her ornamental comb in it. Once this process was finished she then turned her attention to the rooms other occupant, picking up the pencil and writing out another note once finished, she got up carrying the note over and handed it off to the neko-girl of which she skimmed over the note.

[So whats it like outside?]

"U'm what you mean the rest of this place?" Ranma questioned, with a contemplative expression trying to ascertain what was being asked.

Herb looked to the red-head with frustration, while she then took the paper back and wrote out another set of words reading: [No the outside world.]

"Oh outside of the prison its well rather cool and rainy out.. not sure about now may have stopped already." the neko-girl casually explained.

Herb sat down on the floor, sitting Indian style. _'Rain so we are either approaching the rainy season or.. winter is coming soon.' _she thought, while trying to imagine a rain storm showering the land below since it had been so long since she had seen the outside world.

"So Herb what were you doing ya know before you were brought here?" Ranma questioned, with a curious brow raised.

Herb quickly jotted out a reply. [I was participating in the great hunt.. It's an event my people holds yearly]

"Ah so you were a hunter before you were captured?" Ranma questioned, while waiting for Herb to write out an answer.

Herb jotted out yet another note but with a vague answer. [Not really my father had me compete since it's a tradition.]

"I know a thing or two about tradition myself.. I been a martial artist since the age of five.. my father says I am the soul heir to the Saotome School of anything Goes Martial Arts." Ranma said with a slim smile, and an air of pride.

Herb considered her new found friends words. _'An heir.. sounds nearly like me except I am the soul heir to a Dynasty... and a destiny that my uncle denied me.' _she bitterly thought, a faint aura of depression building around her.

"So U'm why did they refer to you as Princess?" Ranma queried with a curious brow raised, while the dragon princess quickly wrote out a reply.

[Why did the big guy call you Gurly?]

Ranma chuckled somewhat at the note. "Good point they give all their prisoners pet names don't they?"

[Yea.. so did you read the instruction manual?] Herb questioned in her newly created note.

Ranma shook her head. "No I chucked it out into the hallway.. it's ridiculous I am a man.. I'll be damned before I conform to their rules!" she exclaimed emphatically.

[Good I hope you keep that conviction.. though you may consider making some concessions unless you wish to be locked away all the time.]

Ranma looked to Herb with a questioning gaze. "What you mean we can leave our cells at some point?"

[Yes if your willing to be in cursed form and dress the part they allow you to leave your cell to either do duties such as laundry or to go eat in the mess hall.]

Ranma contemplated Herbs note. _'Hmm.. I could use that to my advantage and maybe find a way out of here.'_ she considered, a plan taking shape.

As time progressed both cell-mates continued their conversation, eventually breaking off from one another to do other things, Ranma went into training a kata while Herb had retreated to her bed to get some rest since that tended to be the dragon princess's past time which was sleeping if not being interrogated.

Two days later in Joketsuzoku village which was the home capital of the wayward Amazon tribes that were scattered around Jusenkyo valley. The day was rather sunny, as Amazon males worked the surrounding farmlands, and or performed other mundane tasks, on the far south of the village many young female warriors were training in combat both in martial arts and training in the use of weapon mastery.

An older Amazon woman with white hair with a red headband that decorated the front portion, and to some looked ghoulish in appearance, she was also rather short almost chibi like dressed in a robe of dark hunter green with red designs on the cuff's, and yellow designs on her shoulders and chest most likely the crest of her tribe, gripped in her right hand an old gnarled staff, she was looking over a map.

Standing in front of her was Xian Pu she dressed in a pink silk shirt, with pink silk pants, her hair lavender dressed in its usual style, two bells decorated her longest bangs that framed her face.

"The Fat man said Ranma being held at that location.. He also say it's heavily guarded I will need help if I am to get in there and finish my promise." Xian Pu relayed in hopes she would get the go ahead to acquire a war party.

While waiting her attention was taken by a white-haired young woman who was currently dressed in a red gown, her eye's green, her hair pulled back into a braided ponytail of whom offered her a cup of tea of which she took. "Thank you Sugar." she replied, while the white-haired girl giggled girlishly, before turning to leave, heading back to the tavern.

"So the castle is still populated is it. Why didn't we think of this earlier." the elder said aloud, while her great grand-daughter took a sip of her tea.

Xian Pu then spoke up. "So you know of this place Great Grand Mother?"

"Yes it was a place of death.. there once was a powerful warlord who lived two thousand years ago. He was known to slaughter entire villages, and or imprison woman who were taken as trophies of war in the dungeons below the castle.. it is there that the worst atrocities happened or so the legend goes." the elder explained in a casual tone.

Xian Pu frowned. "Sounds barbaric who put a stop to him?"

"It really has no baring on the matter at hand that was then this is now.. I need time to go over this with the council. The Musk have stepped up hostilities while you were away Xian Pu I am not so sure we can afford to send a war party to retrieve your quarry." the elder relayed, as she rolled up the map.

Xian Pu frowned at her elder. "But Great Grand Mother honor demand that I kill Ranma.. All I need is a few sisters to help me get in I kill Ranma we get out its simple."

"I am sorry Xian Pu but this really must be passed through the council first be patient I am sure they will see it your way in time." the elder quickly returned, while beginning her pogo towards the main hut which was a medium-sized structure at the middle of the village.

Xian Pu watched her go sighing to herself in frustration. _'Stupid red tape!'_ she thought to herself in agitation since she was rather impatient and the council was known to take forever in such matters when the Musk were involved in some way shape or form.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Well in this chapter we learn about different going on, we also observe Ranma having a conversation with a girl revealed to him to be named Herb who seems mute and only able to write notes..**

**We also get a look at Lime and Mint, as well as Xian Pu asking for a war party to help her enter the prison, and a white haired girl named Sugar that's all she wrote this round see you next time.**


End file.
